epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/ERVG Season 7 News with Parappa the Rapper
Kick! Punch! Oh, hello there, folks! My name is Parappa the Rapper, an OG of Playstation who drops sick beats in rap battles! What brings you to the Dojo? Oh? I'm supposed to host a news blog for a rap battle series for J1coupe? Well this certainly is a news for me! What is it called again? Epic Rap Battles of Video Games? Season 7? Does that mean I have a chance to appear in this as well? I sure hope I do! I gotta believe! Hey, you told me I'm supposed to talk about Season 7, but Season 6 hasn't ended yet! What is that, there is a finale coming up? Oh my! I'm sure you all have seen the finale hint at the end of Ratchet and Clank vs. Jak and Daxter, but if you haven't, here it is again! Hmm... I have a feeling that this is going to be slightly different from the other battles! It seems you need a passport to get across the border; does that mean this might turn into a story? Well, I have no clue! But you guys better stay tuned! Because it seems like this battle is going to require some paperwork! Oh no, this passport expires on October 31st! I wonder what that means? Does that mean this finale should be out before Halloween? It better be! I am stoked! And speaking of Halloween... Where am I? This place is creeping me out! Is this... a pizzeria? What's this? I found a picture of the Season 7 premier on the floor! This is too tattered for me to recognize any of the competitors though.. can you? Well, it seems Season 7 premier is going to be a Halloween special! That means the finale needs to be released before October 31st; I sure hope it does! On the back of the picture it says Guest Star: ProbablyNoah! What does that mean? Is it going to have Noah and his animals rapping for Halloween? Well, heh, Probably! I'm getting scared though... I gotta get out, and get out of here quick! Phew.. I think we are safe now, guys! Oh, what's this? Another picture? Today's my lucky day! ... Or not. This one is all tattered up as well! It's almost as whoever that made these are teasing everyone knowing that they have no clue what any of these battles are when blurred and colored like this! But no matter! Season 7 is all planned out! Ten battles of awesomeness! Old characters, new characters; trios, duos! I wonder if I'll ever be in it? You know, I think suggestions are in order! You guys should totally give him more rap battles to do, so he won't ever stop with the series! EVER! I think that's it, guys! I hope I did a good job with this! Well, I'm going to go back and practice some more, I'll see you guys later... oh? I've got a mail! Let's see... official welcome... Rap Battles of Video Games... U Rappin... prepare to rap... Keep your rhythm up? It looks like I'm going to be in one of this after all! I wonder who I'm facing? I can't wait! I'm going to go tell Master Onion! See you guys! (Parappa runs away, and one another picture can be seen in the mailbox) (The cameraman sighs, walks up towards the mailbox and takes the picture out) Thanks for reading! As usual, try to guess the rappers- I'll see you soon with the S6 finale! Category:Blog posts